1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinetry configured for receiving and retaining a computer system or component elements thereof. More specifically, the invention is directed to a cabinet for housing and protecting one or more component elements of a computer system especially in a hazard filled environment.
2. State of the Art
The proliferation of computers in modern society has led to their implementation in a variety of environments. Although many of these environments are relatively free of dust, fumes, chemicals or other environmental hazards which may be harmful to the continued and proper operation of the various elements of the computer system, many computer systems are presently employed in environments wherein such environmental factors exist. For example, many computer systems are presently being utilized in factories, automobile repair facilities, manufacturing and processing plants, or in a variety of other heavy industrial applications. A number of environmental factors exist at these types of work site in sufficient quantities that continued proper operation of an unprotected computer system in those environments is unrealistic.
Recognizing the need for providing a measure of protection for the more sensitive components of a computer system, efforts have been made in the art to provide various structures adapted for shielding or otherwise sheltering one or more of the elements of the computer system. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,439 (Licht) issued May 2, 1989, an operator interface console for protecting a process control equipment such as an industrial computer in a harsh factory environment is disclosed. The structure includes a console unit wherein a video display unit of a computer system is positioned behind a sealed door, having a window to permit an operator to view the display unit while the door is closed. The door is positioned at an ergonomically desirable oblique angle facing somewhat downwardly to facilitate clear viewing of the display unit under changing lighting, dust and other conditions as encountered in process control situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,121 (Gotz) issued Aug. 29, 1989 discloses a cabinet arrangement adapted for efficiently positioning the various component elements of a computer system to minimize space taken up by those elements. The Gotz construction includes a cabinet which encloses the central processing unit of the computer system oriented at an angle to the horizon. In required circumstances the doors may be closed to shelter the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,018 (Cullinan) issued Jan. 25, 1994 discloses a protective enclosure for components of a computer system including a video display monitor, printer, keyboard and a central processing unit. The structure is specifically directed for use in an industrial environment. The entire computer system is completely enclosed within a housing while the keyboard is pivotally mounted for movement about a generally horizontally disposed axis.
Various other cabinetry systems adapted for containing one or more components of a computer system are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,397 (Varaiya et al.) issued Jun. 20, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,579 (Basara et al.) issued Jun. 1, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,512 (Petrich et al.) issued May 14, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 (Wei) issued Sep. 5, 1995.
To date a number of the cabinetry systems configured for receiving, retaining and protecting computer systems involve large rather cumbersome units specifically adapted for containing most, if not all, of the component elements of a computer system. While such structures and cabinetry may be useful in many industrial environments, the size, cost and space requirements of such cabinetry often render such structures unusable in light industrial environments. It is recognized that of all the component elements of a computer system, the central processing unit (CPU) is at once not only the most critical component element of the computer system, but furthermore is also the element which is most subject to damage from dust, moisture, chemical fumes and other environmental hazards which may be found in the work place. While conventional CPUs generally have a small fan mounted within the housing of the computer unit in order to cool the unit thereby preventing overheating, placement of the CPU in a confined area has been shown to be hazardous in that the operation of the internally housing fan is oftentimes insufficient to properly cool the CPU and prevent overheating.
There continues to be a need for a cabinetry system adapted for protecting one or more elements of the computer system in industrial work environments.
A cabinet console configured for retaining one or more elements of a computer system for protecting those element in a hazardous environment is disclosed. The cabinet includes a plurality of sidewalls interconnected to one another along their upright edges to form a housing. The sidewalls of the housing are fitted with a top or cover together with a floor or bottom. The floor, top and sidewalls are secured to one another to form a generally airtight structure which defines an interior space dimensioned and otherwise configured to receive and retain one or more elements of a computer system.
The cabinet formed by the association of the sidewalls, top and bottom also defines a door which is pivotally mounted and secured to one of the sidewalls. The door in association with an opening defined within the sidewall provides an egress as well as an ingress into the interior space of the cabinet. In some constructions, the interior surface of the door is fitted with a sealing means positioned proximate the perimeter of the door which is disposed to engage the sidewall of the cabinet about the perimeter of the opening in the sidewall over which the door closes.
One or more of the sidewalls of the cabinet defines an inlet port. Positioned on the inside of the cabinet is a power-operated, fan assembly which is positioned to draw air through the inlet port from the environment and thereafter direct that stream of pressurized air into the interior space of the cabinet creating a positive pressure inside of the cabinet relative to the environment. In some configurations, a plenum is constructed within the body of the cabinet about the inlet port. In these particular constructions, the fan is associated with the plenum to draw air from the plenum into the interior space of the cabinet.
Positioned preferably on the outer external surface of the cabinet over and atop the inlet port is a filter. The filter is detachably mounted to the cabinet. In some constructions, a plurality of channels is defined on the external surface of the cabinet. The channels form a passageway through which the filter is slidingly inserted or retracted. The filter is slidingly inserted through the channels into engagement over the inlet port. The filter functions to filter the air being drawn into the inlet port from the environment.
The cabinet also defines a number of outlet ports. In the preferred construction, the outlet ports are disposed in the external sidewalls, top or bottom of the cabinet and location removed from the inlet port. In some constructions, the outlet ports are spaced from the inlet port to encourage an air travel path over the housed computer component to maximize the opportunity to absorb heat from within the cabinet and thereby serve as a heating means for the cabinet.